The present disclosure relates to processing Frequency Modulation Continuous Waves (FMCW), and more particularly to memory-based FMCW system.
FMCW is widely used in millimeter-wave forward-looking radar sensors for automobiles, e.g., for obstacle warning (OWR) or autonomous intelligent cruise control (AICC) functions.